honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy
Main article: Elysian Space Navy Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy originated of prisoners freed from the Hades planetary prison or personnel intended to be delivered thereon PNS Tepes and PNS Krashnark. As the Elysian Space Navy was provisional formation its personnel served with original ranks obtained at their home navies. (HH8) Origin of Personnel Allied Members of armed forces belonged to the Manticoran Alliance. PNS Tepes Inmates Captured on Oct 23, 1911 PD CruRon 18 senior personnel and Warner Caslet, who escaped later from [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]]: # Commodore/Admiral Honor Harrington with her treecat companion Nimitz, RMN/GSN, former CO, CruRon 18, CO of the Elysian Space Navy and senior officer of the Manticoran Alliance in the Cerberus System, # Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon, RMN, CO, [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]], # Major/Colonel Andrew LaFollet, Harrington Guard/Grayson Army - Grayson Marine Corps, # Commander Solomon Marchant, GSN, XO, ''Jason Alvarez'', # Citizen Commander Warner Caslet, PN, former operation officer at Admiral Theisman's staff, liaison officer to captured CruRon 18 personnel on PNS Tepes # Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya, RMN, Chief Medical Officer on GNS Jason Alvarez, # Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine, RMN, EW officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, Erewhon Navy, astronavigation officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf, RMN, tactical officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene, RMN, astronavigation officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Russell Sanko, RMN, communications officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew, GSN, intelligence officer, CruRon 18 staff, # Ensign Carson Clinkscales, GSN, flag lieutenant, CruRon 18 staff, # Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness, RMN, GNS CruRon 18 staff servicealways toghther with Prescott Tremaine # Senior Chief Petty Officer Linda Barstow, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Tamara O’Jorgenson, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, :Senior Chief Petty Officers Harris and Halburton, both RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, were killed in action during assault on Camp Charon. Hades Planetary Prison Inmates There were probably c.a. 7 thousands of Allied POW's inprisoned in the Hades planetary prison: * 5 thousands of POW's incarcerated no longer than 5 T-years, including: ** Commander Alyson Inch, machinist, ** Lieutenant Commander Rebeca Ellis, CO of destroyer [[HMS Plam Song|HMS Plam Song]], the only hypercapable ship commander among allied POWs present in Hades, * 1,8 thousant of trained POW's incarcerated longer than 5 T-yearsthe longest incarceration could last 8 T-years since war had begonen; Rear Admiral Harold Styles, RMN, senior Manticorian officer in Hades, was arrested because of insubordination when first enemy warship was captured. PNS Krashnark Inmates Allied personnel captured during Operation Icarus, especially during First Battle of Zanzibar and First Battle of Alizon. The number of inmates transported on [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] is not certainno more than Mars-class unit life support maximum capability minus PNS Krashnark complement as well as no more than three shuttles capability, lowered due to POWs transportation purposes, 8 of them were killed when Krashnark was boarded. There were: * Commander Victor Ainspan, CO of light cruiser [[HMS Adonai|HMS Adonai]], senior Alliance officer on PNS Krashnark, * other allied personnelnone of them hypercapable ship commanding officer from: ** the Royal Manticoran Navy, ** the Alizon Navy, ** the Grayson Space Navy - 20-30 people, ** the Zanzibaran Navy - 15 people, ** from the Erewhon Navy - a handful. Non-allied Personnel Non-allied Personnel were Havenite political prisoners, particulary annexed states armed forces members, including: * 561 inmates from Camp Inferno612 people before assault on Camp Charon, 50 people K.I.A. than, one agent for State Security - and among them: ** Commodore Jesus Ramirez, former San Martin Navy, senior officer in Camp Inferno, ** Captain Harriet Benson, former Pegasus System Navy, ** Commander Albert Hurst, former Helmsport Navy, ** Lieutenant Stephenson, former Lowell Space Navy, ** Lieutenant Henri Dessouix, former Gaston Marines, Gaston navy warship Dague marine compartment. * other known inmates, like: ** Commodore Gaston Simmons, former Jameston System Navy, ** Captain Cynthia Gonsalves, former Alto Verde Navy, ** Commander Susan Phillips, former Sarawak System Navy, IT specialist, ** Wayne Alexander, Havenite civilian spacecraft design specialist, cooperative one very likely as machinistnot mentioned in HH8 however (HH9). Unknown Affiliation Personnel * Commander Ushakovna, * Lieutenant Commander Dumfries, * Lieutenant Amanda Thurman, * Major Chezno, marine officer very likely (HH9), * Petty Officer Alwyn. Numbers and Experience Level There were c.a. five thousands people on Styx Island when PNS Krashnark arrived. According to status when Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat arrived there were about four thousand Manticoran and Grayson POWs inprisoned shorter than than five T-years. Finally there were five thousands of the Manticoran Alliance POW's incarcerated no longer than 5 T-years and 1,8 thousant of trained POW's incarcerated longer than 5 T-years, but no longer than from 1905 PD. The rest was non-allied personnel - at least a decade out of date and some of them were even half a century out of date. Several long-term prisoners were fit just for department heads, stand their watches and carry out CO's orders, but not for CO positions. A lot of the others initially were far from the RMN standards. For example: * Commander Susan Phillips, a computer specialist in the former Sarawak System Navy, had been inprisoned for over forty T-years, and her training had been sadly out of date, even for Havenite Peep equipment, * Captain Harriet Benson was one of those, who were more like half a century out of date, but she was gifted with ship command skills. Retraining Based on Charon Control, ENS Krashnark and ENS Bacchante. Charon Control Initially four watches was trained for Charon Control Command Central purposes. Than training was slowed down until message concerning StateSec Shilo Force arrival was obtained. Because of extensive personnel demand after Shilo Force takeover Charon Control crew was reduced to the one full watch only. Cruisers * Krashnark as training ship - after takeover of Krashnark: ** Captain McKeon and Captain Benson were named responsible for training personnel to combat-ready status on Havenite hardware by Admiral Harrington, ** Lieutenant Commander Metcalf and Master Chief Ascher were assigned to that task as well, ** Commander Phillips and Lieutenant Commander Dumfries were assigned to help with the initial planning concerning such training. * ENS Krashnark and ENS Bacchante - during visit of Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat: ** Commodore Ramirez and Captain Benson were reacquiring their command skills aboard ENS Krashnark in company with ENS Bacchante, under supervision of Admiral Harrington and Captain McKeon, ** CIC crews were trained by Admiral Harrington and Senior Chief Ascher aboard Krashnark, ** 1800 of long inprisoned allied personnel were trained aboard both cruisers. * as preparation to Shilo Force arrival in three weeks: ** lasting training course was ended in 72 hours, ** next training courses were planned to be only one week long, with experienced and unexperienced crew mixedwhich could made even 7200 half-trained personnel. Final Crew Requirements Minimal crew requirements were defined by Commander Warner Caslet on the level of circa 60% original core complements, including no damage control and boat bay crew, half of the machine crew and minimal weapons mounts crew. * Warlord-class battlecruiser minimal complement: 1325 crew - there were 4 undamaged vessels, * ENS Farnese minimal complement: 700 crew, as Warlord-class battlecruiser with damaged side, * Mars-class heavy cruiser minimal complement: 600 crew - there were 4 vessels, * Frigate-class light cruiser 60% complement: 480 crew - there were 1 vessel fully operable and 1 vessel heavily damagad with no weapons, staffed with skeleton crew, * unknown minimal complements for five transports, less experienced crew was planned there, * Roughneck-class fast armed transport 60% complement: 300 crew - there were 2 vessels. Total compartments demand - circa 8900 people after first evacuation convoy was formed. There was enough number of personnel for power plants and communication departments (40-50 per ship)which makes 440-550 people for warships and 280-350 people for transports. Marines * some marines were chosen by Major LaFollet to assist him with Steadholder Harrington personal protection - very likely form the Grayson Marine Corpsif there were any and the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps, * PNS Krashnark was boarded at least with 45-50 armored troopers platoon, * some boarding parties were used against PNS Bacchante and Shilo Force, * there were no marine complements during battle of Cerberus - present allied marines were counted probably together with naval personnel and were used for weapons mounts, but there were not enough of them to operate damage control, * during travel to the Trevor's Star System some multinational marine complements were organized, including Major Chezno, the senior officer of marine detachment on ENS Farnese', and probably Lieutenant Henri Dessouix. Personnel by Ship * ENS ''Farnese: ** Admiral Honor Harrington - COshe used flag bridge, ** Commander Warner Caslet - XO, ** Commander Alyson Inch - Chief Machinist, ** Lieutenant Amanda Thurman, ** Ensign Carson Clinkscalessupposition - former flag lieutenant in CruRon 18, enumerated after Commander Caslet in White Haven's pinnace (HH9), ** Major Andrew LaFollet - Steadholder Harrington's personal armsman ** Major Chezno - the senior officer of marine detachment * '''ENS ''Wallenstein: ** Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - CO, ** Commodore Jesus Ramirez - second in commmand officer of the ESNflag officers' staffs not mentioned, * ENS Kutuzov - CO Captain Harriet Benson, * '''ENS ''MacArthur: ** Commander Solomon Marchant - CO, ** Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhewsupposition - enumerated after Commander Marchant in White Haven's pinnace (HH9), both officers were Graysons, * ENS ''Barbarosa - CO Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf, * ENS ''Krashnark: ** Commander Solomon Marchant - CO after boarding, ** Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf - XO after boarding, ** Ensign Carson Clinkscales - senior officer of the boarding party, ** Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - CO during Shilo Force takeover, ** Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher - CIC instructor, ** Commander Prescott Tremaine - CO during battle of Cerberus, ** Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness - during battle of Cerberussupposition - together with Tremaine, enumerated after him in White Haven's pinnace (HH9), * ENS ''Ares - CO Commander Victor Ainspan, * ENS Huan-Ti - CO Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, * ENS Ishtar - CO Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene, * ENS ''Bacchante: ** Captain Harriet Benson - CO during Shilo Force takeover, ** Lieutenant Commander Roberta Ellis - CO during battle of Cerberus, * ENS ''Sabine - CO Captain Cynthia Gonsalves. References Category:Elysian Space Navy